


That Fateful day

by Ladybugs Yoyo (Void_Home)



Series: Something is wrong in Paris... I think. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ARG, Gen, Goes with Chat's Baton, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Ladybugs%20Yoyo
Summary: When everything went dark.





	That Fateful day

Mme. Bustier had cleared out the classroom with the heroes help. While the lingering darkness had been a worry for concern, neither she nor Chat could figure it out. They hadn’t seen an Akuma at all in their patrols or otherwise, and while she knew they both could tell one was behind them… They couldn’t find it.

Of course today would be the day it happened. Without warning, the lights went out.  _ All _ of them. In the entirety of Paris, sending everything into a darkness that was almost tangible. Marinette had been in the restroom with Alya when it happened, and even with the heavy walls, they both could hear the panicked screaming of the entire school. Her fingers instinctively went to her ears, glossing over earrings before Alya managed to get her phone’s flashlight beaming into the mirror-and directly into Marinette’s eyes. “Alya! Watch where you’re pointing that!”

Alya just laughs a bit and nudges Marinette as she blinks the spots out of her eyes. “What do ya think happened girl? I think it’s school wide!” She says as she hooks an arm through Marinette’s so she didn’t lose her in the dark. But really, that was going to be the first of their worries. Then, the whispering on the edge of their hearing started. Nothing identifiable, but enough to send shivers down both girls spines. “And probably.. Akuma related.” Alya’s voice is softer, actually a bit wary now. Marinette can’t help but agree. Something felt so wrong right now, and if she didn’t have Alya around, she’d have transformed and called Chat to see if he was seeing the same thing wherever he was.

* * *

 

Ladybug heard the butterfly before she saw it, and by then, she knew it was too late. It alighted on the back of Chat’s head as he leapt, and she watched in horror as he  _ dropped _ .

He was the first of many.

Too many.


End file.
